Every You, Every Me
by Calamity-Star
Summary: After three years the team are bound to have changed. They have all moved on in their own way but at what cost? For those who survived, this is it... Possibly AU. You might not enjoy the coupling so if you're a DL fan don't read.
1. Everyone Changes

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing affiliated with The Fast and The Furious or Universal Pictures. Anything you do not recognise is mine.

**AN -** Hello everyone. This is my story and I'd like to say now that you probably won't expect the coupling in this story - though I'm hoping it's never been done before. I hope that the characters don't appear to out of canon though I think they would have changed over a long period of time and this is just how I viewed it. If you don't wish to read it, press the 'back' button or that little 'x' in the corner right now. Still here? Alright then. Daria x

Everyone Changes

'Ah, here's the problem Dot– the fuse in your bulb has gone is all. You just need to change the bulb and your light should be working, good as new,' Vince smiled down at the little old lady hovering behind him. He dismounted his step ladder and searched through his bag for the spare box of light bulbs he kept.

'Oh dear, I feel such a fool for not realising,' Dot admitted, in her sweet voice. It was a simple mistake for the wise lady to have made; she was alone in her old house and more jumpy since she had been widowed. Vince had felt kind of sorry for her ever since the first time he had been called out to her house, he imagined that she got terribly lonely and he had taken to her grandmother ways. She reminded him of his late grandma, she was always doing something.

'Don't worry about it, better to be safe than sorry right?' Vince changed the bulbs over and collected up his step ladder, resting it softly against the floral wallpaper of the wall.

'Would you care for a glass of lemonade dear?' She asked kindly, as he followed her into the large kitchen.

'Sure.' He sat down at the kitchen table as she fussed about, gave him cookies and made him a sandwich to go with the glass of lemonade. He wiped away renegade sweat beads from his forehead with the back of his hand as he wolfed down the hearty sandwich. He had taken pity on her ever since he had had to re-wire the whole of her downstairs. They had talked for hours and he rarely got to chat to someone about everything. She had had a very full and interesting life, whereas his seemed so minute in comparison. Though a lot of thing has happened to him, it was nothing compared to the eighty-four year old woman who sat before him.

He had been able to tell her many things that he just couldn't talk about with his friends and it was refreshing to have someone objective to talk to about his feelings and such. To be able to talk to someone freely who wouldn't judge because she didn't have time and had seen too much – done too much herself – to do so.

'How is young Mia doing?'

'She's great,' Vince smiled warmly. 'She has about three weeks left now, I think she's real excited 'cause it's sinking in, ya know?'

'That's good,' Dot returned his smile, stroking the ginger stripy cat that was sprawled across the table before her. Vince checked the clock on the wall, jumping up. It was five o'clock already and he had promised to be back in time for dinner since they were supposedly having 'guests'. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he had promised none the less and therefore had to cut his snack with Dot short.

'Well Dot, I'm sorry I've gotta eat and run but I better get going,' he explained, as she followed him back through the house.

'Not a problem my dear, I'm just glad I have someone I can call if I need something doing.' She smiled again, revealing her shiny fake teeth. He stooped down to kiss her cheek ad he departed from her house, tools and step ladder in hand.

He dumped them into the back of his pick-up truck and jumped in behind the steering wheel. He started up the engine and was graced with a Foo Fighters track. He drummed the steering wheel as he pulled out onto the road and headed for home. There was nothing quite as satisfying as cruising down a deserted road, a light breeze ticking the back of your neck and your favourite band pumping its way through the air and into your ears. For all the riches in the world, Vince had to admit he wouldn't give up the simple moments like that for anything. He was a simple kind of guy and when things got too complicated, things would go awry - something which he had learned the hard way.

As he pulled up to the familiar old house that he had called a home for so long, he noted the extra car in the driveway that belonged to Danny. He scratched his beard as he headed into the backyard, following the smell of the barbeque. His mouth pulled into a genuine smile at the sight of Leon standing before the chicken on the grill, clad in his usual basketball jersey and a tiny smirk. Though Vince had been away for two years, Leon was clearly the one who had remained pretty much the same. Vince couldn't be sure but sometimes he felt that Leon's act was just a façade because deep down he was hurting, just like everybody else.

'Hey buddy, good day at the office?' Leon greeted.

'So-so,' Vince replied, sitting down on the picnic table, sending more shards of the peeling paint floating to the ground. He turned to Letty and Danny who were sat beside each other in two garden chairs, laughing at each others jokes. 'Ladies,' he smirked, nodding his head at the two Latinos.

He couldn't explain it, but Letty seemed so much happier than he had ever known her to be. She still kept her tough girl persona when she was in unfamiliar surroundings but when she was with the 'team', she was herself. She was still the same girl who had always been car-crazed but loved to just hang out with the guys. She wore her black hair tied back and sunglasses on her head, but if she wore it down it would easily reach mid-back. Her black vest and leather pants accentuated her curvaceous figure.

'Aw Vince, I do pity you sometimes. At least I'm getting some,' Danny smirked back playfully, kissing Letty's cheek. Vince shook his head and turned back to Leon, who was turning the chicken over, which was looking close to perfect.

Mia walked out of the back door, bowl of salad in hand. Vince jumped up to grab it from her and Leon dashed forward to help her down the stairs. 'Guys, really, I'm fine,' she replied, flustered by their sudden need to help.

'I told you not to start making things honey,' Leon said, in his gravely voice.

'I didn't make anything; I just put some leaves in a bowl Le, how hard is that?' She asked, as he led her over to the table and gently pushed her into a comfy chair.

'You know what the doctor said, the last month your supposed to rest,' he said, his tone less demanding now.

'I know, I know, but I had to do something,' she replied, looking up at him with her deep chocolate gaze that he could so easily get lost in – and he so often did.

'Okay – just take it easy,' he replied, kissing her softly on her lightly frosted lips before sauntering back over to the barbeque.

Vince turned to Mia - her hair had been cut long ago to a much shorter shoulder length. The ends curled slightly into her neck and framed the delicate bone structure of her face. She was glowing healthily and the natural flush in her cheeks only added to her genuine, natural beauty. She wore one of her many floral summer dresses that accommodated for the extra weight she was carrying. She had a slight smile across her lips as she watched Leon work on perfecting his chicken when she finally focused upon Vince.

'Hey,' she greeted softly. She sighed happily, unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

'Hey yourself.' He smiled slightly at her antics, happy that she was finally happy, even though it had taken three years for things to regain some sense of normality. It had been hard on all of them, each of them had gone through personal toils but they'd managed to get through it and were getting on with their lives again. Though Vince had always had a soft spot for Mia, those feelings had changed to more of a protective older brother love over the years, a role he had partially fallen into due to a long-term sibling absence. 'So who's coming this afternoon?'

'Um, just Steff and John, we didn't really wanna have a big thing, ya know?' She shrugged.

Vince nodded his head – from what he understood Steff and John were two friends Mia had made during Medical school. He had never really met them in a formal way before though often heard Mia mention them on the days when she came home from college

The five of them heard the sound of a car pulling up and it wasn't long before Steff and John were walking out to meet them. 'Hey lady,' Steff smiled when she saw Mia, walking over and hugging her. Her hair was a similar length to Mia's, though straight and dyed red. Feathery tendrils of bangs swept across her forehead, just brushing her amber eyes. She was average height and looked comfy in a tight grey beater and cropped black jeans.

John swooped down to give Mia a hug also; his height was comparable to both Vince and Leon and when he stood up beside Steff, there was a clear foot between the two of them. His slightly tousled hair was jet black and added further to his healthy tan and blue eyes.

'You've met Leon,' Mia pointed over to the chef who smiled warmly at them both. 'This is Vince, Letty and Danny,' she pointed them each out in turn and they all smiled their way.

'Hey guys,' they greeted the rest of the gathering before turning back to Mia. Vince watched them grow in conversation, noting once again just how happy Mia was. He smiled to himself and headed inside to change out of his overalls and wash-up for dinner.

He headed down to the basement room, that was now all his own, and into the bathroom. He stripped down to his boxers and looked up to meet his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. It seemed that everyday he looked in it and everyday he was surprised by what he saw. Not the lonely, tough-guy racer he had been for so long, so long ago – but now he saw a man who'd lived. Sometimes he wasn't sure what that even meant in his own mind. He had lived through being shot in the gut, apparently one of the most painful places to be shot and he could vouch for that. He had survived hanging off the side of a truck doing sixty down the freeway by his arm. He had survived many a brawl over the two years stretch and now they say he is rehabilitated – whatever that may mean.

He caught a glimpse of the faded silvery scar that entwined his arm, a constant reminder of the biggest mistake of his life. If he looked down, he would see the worse of his scars – the one that still ached dully while he lay awake at night, unable to sleep. Staring at the ceiling and thinking wishfully about the way things could have and should have been. He stared into his own blue eyes for a long second and sighed. He rinsed his face with cold water and washed his hands before wandering back into his room and changing into jeans and a beater.

When he got back outside, plateful of bread buns in his hand, everyone was already seated at the table. Leon was in his usual spot at the foot of the table, beside Mia who was sitting next to Steff and John. Opposite them, Letty and Danny sat content. Everyone he considered family was there, minus one. He couldn't help but feel as though they had all grown up. They had all changed, moved on, become more themselves it seemed.

He sat in the free spot at the other foot of the table opposite Leon, who pointed at him, raised his eyebrows and set in a smile for his best friend. Vince returned the smile and raised his bottle of Corona, something which everyone else did with their drinks.

'To Jesse and the car Gods,' Leon said, looking at Mia, Letty and Vince, who each smiled in the memory of their friend. 'And to my daughter,' he added, smiling mischievously at Mia.

'Son,' she laughed, playfully swiping his hand.

'We'll see. Let's eat,' he added, reaching in for the chicken he was so proud of. Letty, Danny and Vince became engrossed in conversation while the other four also tucked in to their food.

The absence of two of their family members had put a strain on their closeness. The people in question had been gone for three years now – one was dead. And the other, for all they knew, could be dead too. Vince had missed out on the moving on stage, meaning that Leon had taken it upon himself to look after things in the wake of the events. But looking around now, Vince didn't feel that he was in the presence of a broken family – he was in the presence of a new era.


	2. Old Face

**AN **- Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far, I apreciate them so very much. I've been in remission for a little while but I'm back with this here chapter. I don't own the song 'This Lullaby' By Queens of the Stone Age but I felt that it fit the purpose. Daria x

Old Face

Vince closed the door to his room as a sound caught his attention. He walked down the hallway and into the living room, cocking his head and smiling at what he saw. Mia was sitting on the couch, feet outstretched and resting on the coffee table before her. Leon was sat beside her; his head swooped down towards the bump of her stomach. He was singing.

'Where oh where have you been my love. Where oh where can you be. It's been so long since the moon has gone, andoh what a wreck you made me...' Mia was smiling and giggling occasionally as the big man sang in his gravely tone. She ran her hand through his hair and he looked up at her, kissing her cheek.

Vince left the happy couple to it as he wandered into the kitchen in search of breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, sitting down at the table to read the newspaper as he ate. He was soon joined by Letty, who poured some coffee for herself and sat down beside him. He smiled at her and went back to reading the paper.

'You see those two out there?' Letty asked amused, sipping from the hot liquid.

'Yep. Who woulda thought Mia and Leon huh?'

'I know...You've been back almost a year now but has anyone asked you if you're okay with it?'

'They haven't, but I am. They're happy, so I'm happy,' he replied, setting his spoon down in his now empty bowl.

'Well I'm proud of you V. If it had happened three years ago we all know there would've been a fight – no matter who she was with.'

'I know but I was stupid back then. Well I still am stupid but I know that I love her like a sister and Leon is my best friend.' Letty nodded her head, placing her hand on top of Vince's. 'Things are okay now.'

'They are,' she replied. Vince placed his other hand on top of hers, gazing into her eyes. 'What?' She enquired.

'And you're happy?'

'There was a time when I hated him so much for what he did to us V,' she looked at his hand on hers and sighed, looking back into his blue eyes. 'But now I've moved on and I've got Danny. He makes me happy which is something I didn't have with Dom. We loved each other but I think our passion got in the way of that. A lot.'

'Yeah, I think it did. You're both very passionate people – when it comes to love and fighting you two are on the same par,' he laughed.

'But you're the same way V.'

'Not really, I'm just stubborn and there's a difference. But I had to put that aside, you know? I wouldn't have survived these past few years if I had stayed how I used to be.'

'You may not have but here you are…And we're all glad of it. I – we all missed you when you were gone. You have no idea what it was like after they took you…Mia was a wreck. Her brother was gone, Jesse had practically died in her arms and then you…'

'I'm sorry,' he sighed, staring down at the newspaper before him.

'No, it's not your fault. As much as I hate to admit it, it was nobodies fault. We couldn't have known what was gonna happen and it took me so long to realise that. I blamed Dom for everything – all of it. For getting us into the heists when we could've said no. For letting Brian into our home when none of us, bar you, guessed that he was a cop. For getting Jesse killed when it was all on Tran. Nobody is to blame.'

Vince looked up and shared a long moment with Letty in silence. They both knew she was right even if it meant putting their pride behind them. In the past ten minutes they had seen a different side to each other – the two supposed hot-heads of the team were having an in depth discussion about feelings. Things had changed.

'Ya know Letty, you are right. I admire you for being able to see that,' he smiled.

'Yeah well it took me damn long enough boy,' she smiled back, hugging the bigger man before going back to her coffee. 'Well that was weird.'

'True, I feel kinda gay now. Next thing ya know, I'll be painting my toenails and wearing rubber pants,' he quipped, as he and Letty cracked up laughing.

'What are you two laughing at?' Leon asked as he entered the kitchen.

'Not a thing daddy,' Letty replied, causing another chuckle from Vince.

'I've told you, stop calling me that.' He grabbed Letty round the neck and gave her a monkey scrub, before kissing the top of her head. Walking over to the fridge, he poured a glass of Orange juice and took it back in the living room for Mia.

'He's gonna make a good dad,' Letty watched after him wistfully and Vince raised his eyebrows.

'Could it be? The soon to be Mrs. Danny Dominguez is feeling broody?'

'No,' she defended, slapping his arm as he laughed. 'I'm just happy for them both.'

'I'm just playing pretty lady.'

Leon re-entered the kitchen, grabbing his car keys and turning to the two at the table. 'Vince, we gotta go get that thing.'

'What thing?'

'That _thing._' Leon replied, looking at Vince and indicating that they should leave. Letty looked questioningly between the two men and Vince shrugged, getting up and placing his pots in the sink.

'Later Let,' Vince called as Leon practically dragged him out of the back door. They both got in the pick-up truck and Leon skilfully backed out of the driveway. 'So what thing are we goin' to get?'

'The rocking chair I told you about. Mia saw it a while ago and thought it would look cute in the baby's room for when she's feeding at night,' Leon replied, speaking fondly of the woman he loved. Vince watched his best friends profile as he concentrated on driving. He thought it was cool that Leon had gone to all this trouble of buying something to please Mia. They both seemed to be head over heels with each other. Even after the ten years they had known each other, Vince had never seen Leon so happy and so clearly proud that he was going to be a father.

'Almost time man,' Vince stated. Leon glanced sideways at him and smiled.

'I know.'

* * *

Letty wandered into the living room where Mia was sat watching TV. She sat beside her and began watching it with her. Mia glanced at her curiously but Letty pretended that she hadn't noticed. 'You okay Let?' 

'Of course. How about you pretty lady?'

'I'm good. Feeling a little nervous though, ya know?'

'It's only natural honey, you're goin' to be a mommy – it's a big step.'

'I know that…It's just I get a little scared. What if there's something wrong with the baby Letty? What if something goes wrong? What if I'm a bad mother – I won't be able to cope,' she said, looking at Letty sincerely. For the first time in a long time, Letty saw the fear she had seen in Mia's eyes when their world came tumbling down. She couldn't stand seeing that look in her best friend's eyes.

'Oh honey, you're going to be a fantastic mother,' she started, cradling the younger girls face in her hand. 'Look at all the time you spent mothering the guys and making sure that everyone was okay. You've got that natural instinct even if you can't see it, we all can. Nothing's gonna go wrong and even if it does, you've got Leon and you've got me and Vince. You're gonna be fine, I promise.'

Mia's eyes glistened slightly, and Letty wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from her eye. 'You're too good to me Letty.'

'Because I love ya girl,' she smiled, moving hair out of Mia's eyes and kissing the top of her head. She slipped her arm around Mia's shoulders, allowing her to rest her head on her bare shoulder. Letty played with Mia's silky hair until she slipped off to sleep. Smiling to herself, she carefully moved her body from underneath Mia and laid her head back on the couch, covering her with the blanket from the back of the couch. She backed up and went upstairs to shower.

* * *

A loud knocking on the door woke Mia up from her afternoon daze. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, she swung her legs to the floor and struggled to get herself up. 'I'll be glad when you're outta me buddy,' she said to her bump. She grabbed the handle, pulling the door open and looking out at the surprise visitor. For a moment, she didn't recognise the tall man before her. His dark facial hair was beyond stubble and short hair curled slightly against his head. He had obviously once had a ripped body, but the muscle definition had become subdued due to not working out. It was the eyes that gave him away though. Mouth agape and eyes wide, she stepped back, unbelieving. 

'Dom?'


End file.
